After Cheerio Practice
by gabiiikayyy
Summary: Kurt joins the Cheerios just so he can have a chance with the HOT head cheerleader.


[A/N: I know the status said "incomplete" for a while. I was going to write more but then I decided against it because I'm already writing two multi-chapter fics and I don't think I'll be able to keep up with 3.]

Kurt's heart pounds madly as he makes his way towards the gym for his first Cheerio practice. He didn't think that he would actually make it into the school cheerleading group, but he wanted to give it a shot anyway. As of now he's not in any other extracurricular activities and he wanted to join a group at school. You know, it's good for resumes, college applications…

Just kidding. The only reason he tried out was because of the head cheerleader, pretty much the hottest guy in the entire school. Being in the Cheerios means that Kurt will get to be closer to him, and maybe, just maybe, will have a slight chance with him.

But then he pauses in the middle of the hallway. The hot head cheerleader hooking up with the newbie? How the hell will that ever happen? He's not even sure if he's gay or straight. This thought lowers Kurt's spirits a little. He shifts the strap of his bag up his shoulder and keeps walking towards the gym.

When he gets to the gym he sees that all of the other Cheerios are already spread out stretching. Kurt's eyes scan the immense room and then he finds him in front of the bleachers, talking to a Cheerio with her hands locked behind her back, twisting her hips a little as she talks to him. Kurt knows she's trying to flirt with him using the hip thing, but he doesn't let it get him down. After a few minutes the Cheerio goes back to stretching and Kurt approaches the head cheerleader, praying that he doesn't puke when he tries to talk to him. All he can see is the head cheerleader not too far in front of him in that slimming bright read uniform, showing off the amazing shape of his body.

With his heart pounding throughout his whole body, Kurt stops in front of him and waits for him to notice, trying to push his desires out of his mind, just temporarily.

The head cheerleader looks at Kurt and his eyes brighten, which makes Kurt's heart skip a beat. "You're the new kid," he says and Kurt nods his head. "Kurt, right?"

Kurt's stomach flips when he says his name. _He knows his name._

_Is this really happening?_

"I'm Blaine. I'm the head cheerleader." He turns around and reaches for something sitting on the bleachers behind him. "Here's your uniform. Go get changed and then come back out here. We're gonna start in a few minutes."

Kurt grabs the uniform and rushes into the locker-room, throwing his stuff into a locker and changing as quickly as he can. Before he goes back out he stops to look at himself in the mirror. The uniform seems to be a little too tight, showing off too many curves, but he ignores it and goes back out into the gym. He notices Blaine watching him while he walks towards the group of Cheerios in the center of the gym.

And then practice begins. Kurt is aware that all throughout practice Blaine is paying the most attention to him, watching him as he does the moves he's directed to do and stretches his limbs to the limit. At the end of practice Blaine's eyes are practically glued to Kurt and there's a slight smile on his face.

Kurt heads for the locker-room to get changed, but a hand on his shoulder stops him. He turns around to face Blaine and his eyes widen. The smile is still on Blaine's face. "Can I talk to you for a minute?" Kurt nods his head and Blaine leads him into the locker-room where they're utterly alone.

There's barely any distance between them. Kurt's heart is pounding so hard that Blaine's sure to hear it, or even feel it against his own chest. Kurt's breathing hitches slightly when he sees that Blaine's eyes are fixated on his.

"I just wanted to tell you that I think you're really good, probably the best I've ever seen." Blaine's eyes quickly skim Kurt up and down. "You're really flexible."

Kurt feels himself blush and looks away. "Thanks," he practically whispers.

"You're welcome." Blaine's eyes hover on Kurt's face, taking in his features: his wide blue eyes, the bright red of his lips and the faint blush that is creeping across his cheeks. "So why did you decide to join?"

Oh god. Kurt can't tell him the real truth, so he lies right through his teeth. "I-I thought it would b-be good to join." _God, why can't I talk without stuttering? _Kurt thinks.

"Why?"

"I'm not in any other c-clubs."

Blaine's smile stretches across his face when he automatically catches Kurt in his lie. "Okay, I believe you." He inches in closer to Kurt, so that their bodies are fully pressed together. Kurt's breath quickens when he feels Blaine's hands slide down his sides. Blaine presses his hips into Kurt's, bringing his lips to Kurt's ear and whispers, _"Do you want to tell me the truth now?"_

Kurt's spine tingles when Blaine's lips brush against his ear. "Uh…" Kurt completely loses his words when Blaine's lips gently glide down to his throat.

"Well?"

"I joined because—because—" He feels Blaine's hands move all the way down his back. Kurt closes his eyes and tries to find his words. "Because—"

"Don't tell me. I already know." Blaine pushes Kurt hard up against a locker, pressing Kurt into it with the entire front of his body. He finds a soft spot on the side of Kurt's neck and begins to suck on it, listening for Kurt's pleased moans. Kurt lets his head roll back and he closes his eyes, gripping Blaine's shoulders.

He didn't think that it would be this easy, that just merely showing up would win over the head cheerleader. This is like some kind of amazing dream.

Blaine sucks harder on Kurt's neck until he pulls away, observing the red mark he left behind. Then his eyes travel back to Kurt's, which are even wider than before. "I was right, wasn't I?"

"About what?" Kurt breathes out.

"You joined just so you could see me." That smile creeps back onto his face. "Am I right?"

Kurt smiles back. "Yeah."

"Are you happy you joined?"

Kurt nods his head. "Very."

"Good." Blaine runs his fingertips down Kurt's chest and to his waist. "The uniform looks amazing on you. I couldn't take my eyes off you all during practice."

Kurt feels himself blush again. "It looks amazing on you too."

"It looks so damn amazing on you. But—" He presses his body harder into Kurt's, bringing his lips back up to Kurt's ear just enough so they barely brush against it. _"I really want to know what you look like without it on." _Kurt's entire body begins to tingle and his heart rate quickens as he feels Blaine's fingertips slip underneath his uniform and slide up his bare chest. "Will you let me see?"

This is escalating far too quickly, but it doesn't bother Kurt at all. This is exactly why he's here in the first place, so he nods his head. "Yeah."

Blaine smiles and starts to tug off Kurt's shirt. Kurt raises his arms to make it easier for him, and a few seconds later the shirt is lying on the floor besides them. Blaine runs his fingers down Kurt's biceps, tracing the curves of his muscles with the tips of his fingers. He runs his hands up Kurt's chest and lowers his head to suck on Kurt's nipple. Kurt moans and leans his head back; the harsh coldness of the locker reminds him that this is all real.

This is really happening, right?

Blaine lets his hands travel down to Kurt's waist and his fingers slide underneath the waistband of Kurt's pants. Blaine looks up at Kurt. "You're sure this is okay?"

"It's fine," Kurt says, eager for him to continue.

Blaine takes his word for it and tugs at Kurt's pants. Kurt smiles and his whole body relaxes against the locker.

It was that easy.

It seems as though it was _too_ easy.

Within a few moments Kurt's pants are around his ankles and Blaine is kneeling in front of him.

_It was too easy._

* * *

"Kurt, you're going to be late for school."

Kurt slowly opens his eyes and groans as he rolls over on his back. There's a harsh knock on his bedroom door.

"Kurt, are you up?" his father's voice asks.

"Yeah," he groans and looks at the digital clock sitting on his nightstand. He overslept, and now he only has thirty minutes to get ready and rush over to school. "Shit," he mumbles and falls back into bed.

It was all a dream. He isn't on the Cheerios. The hot head cheerleader still doesn't know he exists. Kurt's not even sure if Blaine is his real name.

Kurt rubs his face and comes to terms with reality. He'll never get to be with that guy. His dreams will just keep tormenting him, letting him live something he desperately wants to be real in his mind every night until it eventually stops, if it ever even stops. At least he can escape into his dreams where it all seemed so real and live that life every night.

That's not so bad, is it?


End file.
